


Comatose

by Pikapikahoshi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:37:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2444033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikapikahoshi/pseuds/Pikapikahoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il coma di Harry Potter aveva sconvolto tutta la popolazione magica e, se il fatto che non fosse irreversibile donasse speranza, il piccolo e devastante dettaglio che ormai era passato un anno, infondeva sfiducia, dolore e disperazione.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comatose

**Author's Note:**

> Partecipa alla Challenge Multifandom del Gruppo FB “Fanfictions Challengers II” con il prompt comatose.

Comatose

   
Da quando era successo la vita di nessuno era più la stessa. Il coma di Harry Potter aveva sconvolto tutta la popolazione magica e, se il fatto che non fosse irreversibile donasse speranza, il piccolo e devastante dettaglio che ormai era passato un anno, infondeva sfiducia, dolore e disperazione.  
Albus e James erano protagonisti di un andirivieni continuo dall’ospedale, mentre Lily si rifiutava di vedere suo padre attaccato a dei macchinari che lo potessero tenere in vita: per lui era il genitore vitale che aveva vinto una guerra, sopravvissuto al male, che l’aveva accompagnata a scuola da piccola e aveva vissuto con lei le prime mestruazioni perché la madre era in trasferta con le Holiday Harpies. Non riusciva davvero ad accettare che fosse in coma, tant’è che James e Albus potevano giurare di averle sentito dire a qualcuno che il padre fosse fuori per lavoro – almeno i primi tempi.  
La vita in casa Potter ormai era terribilmente angosciante  L’assenza di Harry aveva creato un vuoto incolmabile e Ginny, per quanto si applicasse e si sforzasse, da sola non riusciva a riempirlo.  
Lily quel giorno era a casa di Rose. Neanche per i cugini la vita scorreva tranquilla: i fratelli Potter sempre tristi, la zia ormai depressa e lo zio in coma avevano sortito su Hugo, Rose e i genitori un effetto devastante: Ron diceva a Hermione, che non stava certo messa meglio di Ginny, di aver perso l’altra metà di sé e il fatto che lei gli rispondesse che queste parole doveva lasciarle alla sorella non serviva a tirarlo su di morale ma solo a fargli rispondere che perdere un amico – il migliore amico, per giunta – fa male e che lei non capiva niente. Ma Hermione capiva più di quanto Ron credesse e anche lei aveva frequenti crisi di pianto.  
Quando Hugo entrò nella stanza di Rose, dove la sorella e Lily stavano chiacchierando, la sua faccia funerea non fece presagire né alla sorella né alla cugina nulla di buono e il fatto che annunciò James al telefono a Rose causò un singhiozzare ininterrotto e a Lily un vuoto dentro. Fu proprio quest’ultima a prendere la telefonata.  
– Pronto? – la voce di Lily era flebile, come  se prevedesse la tragedia. Una disgrazia non ancora annunciata.  
– Papà è morto mezz’ora fa. – comunicò Albus tutto d’un fiato, per poi scoppiare a piangere.  
James prese il telefono e disse: – Lils, è successo tutto troppo velocemente: i suoi valori sono precipitati e poi s’è spento. I medici dicono che almeno non ha sofferto... è come se fosse passato dal sonno alla morte senz’accorgersene...–  
Ma ormai James parlava da solo e dall’altro capo del telefono lo sentivano anche Hugo e Rose, mentre Lily era scoppiata in un pianto disperato e sbatteva i pugni sul letto urlando disperata: –  Non è giusto, non è giusto, domani è il suo compleanno e io non sono riuscita a vederlo un’altra volta! Perché? Perché? Perché? PAPÀ! – urlò infine e, dal telefono, provenivano le lacrime di sua madre e dei suoi fratelli.


End file.
